


Partners in crime and pig freeing

by Act_ocean



Series: The girl on the farm [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Eren Meets Historia instead of Mikasa, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Act_ocean/pseuds/Act_ocean
Summary: Eren really didn’t want to do this. Why couldn’t he just stay in the city with his mother? He’d been doing that for years, why was it different now?Au where the girl Eren meets as child Isn't Mikasa but Historia.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Series: The girl on the farm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Partners in crime and pig freeing

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back?
> 
> I haven't written anything in like a month, no inspiration or motivation. But i have had this Idea on my mind in a long time. So here it is.  
> hope you enjoy it.

Eren really didn’t want to do this. Why couldn’t he just stay in the city with his mother? He’d been doing that for years, why was it different now?

His father had said that it would be great for him to get some fresh country air, and implied that Eren needed to do other things, than stay holed up inside his room fight the older kids in the neighborhood and read about the outside world with Armin. His mother had agreed and commented, that if Eren took some interest in his father’s job, maybe he could forget all that military stuff.

Eren didn’t plan on that though. He would stay quiet the whole trip, and show them both that it was futile, trying to change him.

When they returned, they would never dare to send him of again. He just needed this trip to be over, and then he would never have to leave the city again before he joined the survey corps.

Just this one trip.

A trip that just kept feeling longer and longer.

The little boy turned his head away from his fathers sleeping figure, and against the window. Outside where the same scenario he had been able to look at for hours. Fields and more fields wherever the eye turned. Nothing else except a few mountains and the wall in the background.

It hadn’t changed in the 3 hours they had been in the carriage, like they hadn’t moved a single inch. Eren was sure that he could go crazy any second.

He puffed his cheeks up and pouted.

“This suck,” The sentence was more of a groan than a string of words, it wasn’t loud and Eren hadn’t intended it to be heard by anybody, but it was enough to wake his dad up from his slumber.

The older man looked at Eren with a look of pity and tiredness:” I know this isn’t your dream vacation Eren, but It’ll be good for you.”

Avoiding eye contact Eren answered:” In what way? Being stuck out in the boonies without any other kids, where the only thing I can do is look at your work, is good for me? Yeah sure, that’s totally great for a kid at my age who is developing his social skills, but it’s totally okay just cut me off from society I’ll be-“

“Actually, there is a kid…,” Interrupted Eren’s father. Now it was the older man’s turn to look away.

“Huh!” turning his head immediately, he felt the shock go through his body. A kid out here in the countryside! Another person at his age out here!

The doctor quietly continued:” She’s the daughter of the patient I’m going to treat. If I’m correct there isn’t many children out here, so I thought it would be a great opportunity to meet other kids at her own age, and for you to get a new friend that wasn’t Armin.”

Eren felt his excitement dwell a bit. A girl? Girls were boring. None of them knew how to fight. All the ones he knew, only talked about stupid stuff like house works and dolls. His pouting face returned, and he looked away again.

It would still be boring.

“Eren you better be sweet to the girl, remember your manners and act your age.”

Well that would depend on how the girl acted. If she was some stupid idiot, he wouldn’t even bat an eye or talk to her.

~-~

The farm was kind of cool. Not like the city or the outside world, but it was better than what Eren had expected. The buildings were bigger than the ones in the city, but it was a lot shorter. Eren was used to the tall thin houses in the city so it was weird to get so close to a building that was so different.

There were also animals all over the place. Cows, pigs, sheep and horses, like the ones the survey corps used, when they were on missions outside the wall.

Eren wanted to run over to them immediately, but his father kept a firm grip on his arm.

Why did he have to be so overprotective? Eren would be fine on his own.

With his father keeping him in place, Eren could only continue to look around. The farm was mostly deserted except for two elders walking towards them, and a little figure that were feeding the pigs.

“Welcome doctor!” shouted the man. He waved at them and Eren’s father began to walk over to them.

As they met each other on the halfway Dr. Jaeger answered:” It’s a pleasure to be here Ms. And Mr. Lenz, as you know I am Grisha Jaeger, and this,” he looked down at Eren,” is my son Eren Jaeger. I Hope it will be no inconvenience that I brought him along.”

The elderly couple smiled wider:” Of course not, we’re sure that our grand daughter is going to be delighted to have someone at her own age visiting, and we’re just happy that you saw our letter dr. Jaeger, our daughter is very sick.”

So what, if your daughter is sick, let her die then. Everybody is dying no matter what. All while being locked in this stupid cage. Therefore, the younger Jaeger found his father’s job stupid.

Why bother saving a life that will be lived in misery.

They were all just like the cattle. Caught inside a stupid cage, waiting for the day where they would finally become food. No wait they had It worse that the animals at the farm. At least they were stupid enough to not be aware of their circumstances, as human you lived in fear knowing what was going to happen.

And most people didn’t even do something. They weren’t fighting against it. They just accepted it. Eren wasn’t like them. He was going to be free of this cage. He would be a boar not a pig.

He just needed his parents to understand.

With Eren stuck in his thoughts, the adults continued to talk. The angry boy didn’t catch any of what they were saying, until at the woman shouted a name.

“Historia!”

Eren woken up from his train of thought looked around Confused. Who were the lady shouting at?

But then the little figure that had been feeding the pigs turn around. It began to run towards them in a hurry.

“I’-I’m co-coming,” sounded a little voice.

The figure came closer and closer, and then suddenly it was standing beside the elderly couple.

It was a little girl, probably the girl that his dad had been talking about.

Eren took a good look at her. She was shorter, shorter than him. It gave him a bit of self-satisfactory. All the older kids always called him short, well look here was someone even shorter. The short girl had half long blond hair placed in loose ponytail, it reminded him a bit of Armin’s, but it was still different. It was like someone had taken the dull mop of hair Armin had, and the dropped in a bunch of gold dust.

She also had blue eyes like Armin, totally the same color. The only difference was the look. Armin was always looking to learn something new. There was always curiosity in his eyes.

This girl was totally different, her eyes where looking with determination at her grandparents, like they were the most important people in the world, and she would do anything for them.

Sucking up.

She was that type of person.

Eren was too focused on her eyes, that he didn’t notice all the other things about the girl. He didn’t notice the baggy clothes that were clearly too big, he didn’t notice the marks of stones.

He didn’t notice the loneliness.

“Historia dear, would you be a sweetheart, and show Dr. Jaeger’s son the farm?”

Okay so this was what was happening. Eren hadn’t really been sure where the conversation had gone. So, his dad was trying to get him of his back.

Well Eren didn’t really have much else to do-

“Of course, granny,” the girl nodded, and look directly at Eren.

She was so obedient. Why wasn’t she uncomfortable that her grandparents had asked her to show a total stranger around?

Grisha loosened the grip around his arm and said:” Did you hear that? Why don’t you and little Ms. Lenz get started on the tour?”

Eren would rather turn around, go back and hide in the carriage.

“Of Course, Dr. Jaeger, we’ll get going immediately,” she went up to Eren and grabbed his other arm while his father let go of the one, he had been holding on to.

The grip she had wasn’t harsh. Eren could easily get out of him. The boy was sure that if he just didn’t move, the girl would let totally go. Exactly so it wouldn’t anger him. Exactly so she wasn’t going to be an inconvenience.

It was totally phony.

Eren was going to be sick.

~-~

“And this is where we keep the pigs,” said the girl named Historia, as she gestured to a fence which held around 20 pink fat pigs.

Eren was going crazy.

She couldn’t be more inoffensive, could she?

They had been walking around the farm around for a half hour now, and all she had been doing was showing him different places at the farm and telling him what it was. Sometimes she would ask small questions like if he was doing ok, or if he was enjoying his visit.

The boy would then proceed to ignore her. she was so obedient, boring and sugar sweet. It was really driving him crazy.

Why wasn’t she irritated with him? Why didn’t she complain that she had been forced to stop what ever she was doing? Why didn’t she say anything bad about the farm, or came with any personal comments about it?

It was so false. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Yeah I can see that stupid, just like I could see what it was the with the last 10 things, can’t you just show me the horses, and the direct me to my dad,” he showed his anger by kicking a stone that was conveniently lying beside his left feet.

Turning around in a hurry the girl looked straight at him:” You want to see the horses?!” she had a disgusting determination to please him in his voice.

“Yeah, of course. Horses are cool. The survey corps uses them when they are outside the walls,” why did he even bother answering?

“The survey corps?”

Suddenly the voice wasn’t the same. Not sweet, no it was confused.

Eren stopped walking:” You don’t know what the survey corps is?” he spoke clearly and a lot louder. What the hell, did she seriously not know what the survey corpse was?

“N-no.”

Did they learn nothing out here? Did she really know so little of the word?

Well you can’t judge anybody because they are stupid, you can only educate them.

“The survey corps are the most amazing people in the world. They explore the land outside the world, and fight titans. They are the only people in this disgusting kingdom, that aren’t locked inside a cage. They refuse to be just like cattle,” this girl needed to understand, juts like everybody else need to.

But she didn’t:” Cattle?”

“Yeah they’re all just like cattle. Just like the pigs. They live behind a fence, with the knowledge that they’re going to become food one day. Knowing that they’re never going to be free. It’s a horrible reality that we’re born into, but they don’t fight against it.

They just accept that that that’s how it is, and the go one to create a false reality where they are totally safe behind the fence. They make themselves believe that they have no reason to be scared or unhappy.

They lie to themselves, and I don’t want to be like them. I want to join the survey corps and be free, no matter how short that freedom will be, no matter how little I help humanity coming closer to total freedom.

I’m not going to be like them, not like the people that Disgust me,” he grabbed her shirt sleeve, and brought their foreheads together.

“Just like you disgust me!”

Historia tore herself away from him in fear:” I disgust you?”

“Yes, you disgust me, because you are just like them. You are so sweet and kind, and it feels so false!” Eren was angry, and when he was angry it was hard to calm down again.

He expected her to run away.

“S-so-someone told me to be like that,” but apparently this girl knew how to do the unexpected. It wasn’t a shout, but there was a force in the uncertain word.

It was just that the words were so wrong.

” You can’t just be like what people tell you to be, that’s just lying. You are not what they wish you were, you will just become a faker,” Was this girl stupid? People’s opinion didn’t matter.

The girl began to come closer again:” Well that someone was important to me!” she was beginning exploding.

“WELL IT’S STILL A LIE,”

Sadly, Eren had the shorter fuse.

“So, what if it was someone you cared about that told you it, my mother tells me that joining the survey corps is a stupid idea, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to listen to her. if that person really is that great that you want to change to whatever they want you to be, then they will probably accept you for who you are. Don’t you have your own personality? a part of you that doesn’t care about what other people think!” she was going to understand this.

“DOESN’T THAT PART OF YOU HAVE ANYTHING IT WANT TO DO?” he Shouted at her.

The angry boy took a deep breath. Finally, he had said it. God, he hoped she would get the message. It wasn’t like he would see her ever again after his father had treated her mother.

But he hated when people lied to themselves.

Eren let his hand flow through his hair as he groaned. The feeling of his own hair, and the fresh air around him helped him calm down.

Helped him calm the flames that the little faker had blown up.

Oh, talking about the sun, he looked over at her. She had been awfully quiet, hadn’t she? Wasn’t she close to blowing up just a second ago?

Had she blown up while he was lost in his own shouting?

It looked like it.

Historia were standing in front of him, but she didn’t pay him any mind. All she did was looking at her own hands. She looked confused.

her blond hair was wildly blowing in the wind, that had become stronger while they were arguing, but there was an aura of calmness around her. It was like she had found an answer to a question, she had been asking herself her whole life.

“ _I want to free the pigs,_ ”

It wasn’t more than a whisper and Eren shouldn’t have been able to hear her with all the wind, but that didn’t matter. That single sentence had sliced through all the sounds on the farm.

It had been the only sound he had heard.

“They are different from the other animals. The cows have their milk, we use the horses for transportation and the sheep has their wool. The pigs don’t have any of that, their only purpose is to become fat and then eaten. I know it’s selfish, but I want to free them from such a meaningless life,” She looked up from her hands and Eren saw something new in her eyes.

It was the same determination as before, but it wasn’t false, this was real.

“That is what I want!”

A bit dumbfounded, Eren grabbed the hands of the girl that suddenly had become something fun.

“If that is what you want, why haven’t you done it yet?” he needed to test her determination. The little boy needed to see if she were ready.

With eyes that screamed power and energy, she shot him an enormous smile. It wasn’t a beautiful smile. Kind of ugly if you asked Eren. But that didn’t really matter, did it? because that smile wasn’t false.

” I think I was just waiting for my partner in crime.”

~-~

When Eren’s father and the Historia’s grandparents found out what they had done, all that awaited them was shouting and scolding. Grisha talked about how disappointed he was in Eren, how terrible it was that he had been so evil to their hosts, when they were going to keep visiting for a while. Apparently, Historia’s mom was really sick.

Mr. and Ms. Lenz kept asking Historia why they had done it.

None of them said anything. They just looked at each other and smiled. They wouldn’t understand. They were liars. Liars didn’t understand people who told the truth.

His father kept talking about punishment, but Eren didn’t really care about how much his father would punish him. All he could think of was how cool Historia looked when she opened that fence gate.

And that was all he thought of the rest of the day.

Even when they left the farm.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun but weird to write, i think i may write more of this Au later.


End file.
